


Aniversário

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Remembrance Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Aniversário

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



      Oito velas tinham um significado muito simples.

     Qualquer um que as visse em cima do pequeno bolo saberia que era o aniversário daquele menino, mas para ele, as oito velas tinham um significado muito maior e incrivelmente mais doloroso do que simplesmente ter um ano de vida a mais que teve na mesma data passada. Também significava que em algum lugar do mundo, sua mãe também tinha um ano a mais do que tinha na mesma data passada e isso era doloroso.

     Pensar que fazia aniversário junto com aquela mulher lhe dava asco.

     Pensar que naquela mesma data tinha sido abandonado por ela, era pior ainda.

     Olhou para todos os lados da casa, ouvindo um som distante. Aquele lugar tinha uma marca da mulher. Era pequeno, completamente organizado e com os móveis todo em castanho escuro. Tinha um ar clássico, com quadros de jardins e florestas na parede, bibelôs, coisas antigas e belas muitas delas conectadas com instrumentos musicais. Nada tinha mudado em um ano, era como se aquele homem esperasse que a mulher amada voltasse para aquele lugar, e quisesse que tudo estivesse em perfeita ordem, como ela havia deixado.

     Aos pequenos olhos verde-marinhos de Steve, ele via outra coisa. O negro em cada parede, um vazio que fazia seu peito doer e os olhos arderem cada vez que olhava para cada objeto que ele tanto tinha amado enquanto ela estava lá. Iria se desapegar, jogaria fora tudo que ela tivesse lhe dado porque nada que ela tinha deixado valia alguma coisa para si além de lembranças que se antes podiam ser comparadas com a alegria de um jardim de flores do Spring de Vivaldi, agora eram apenas uma floresta e um lago congelado em neve do Winter.

     As músicas que tinham sido ensinadas por ela para tocar para seu pai. As suas preferidas.

     Enquanto aquele som soava mais distante aos seus ouvidos tampados pelos fones, ele foi tirado uma por uma aquelas velas. Sete coisas que abandonaria. Sete coisas que nunca mais se apegaria.

     A primeira seria sua admiração por ela que tinha lhe ensinado tudo. A ter amor à musica, à disciplina, ao belo, das brincadeiras. Continuaria amando tudo aquilo porque eles faziam parte de si. Porque se deixasse tudo isso passar não seria nada mais do que um garoto que nada poderia fazer pelo seu triste e velho pai. Porque eram coisas que davam alegria ao homem e provavelmente que lembravam ao velho Sanguinetti de sua mulher que ele amara com o fervor de um jovem.

     O segundo, as coisas que ela tinha lhe dado, cada pequeno objeto deixado como uma lembrança cruel do abandono. Seu quarto estava cheio de caixinhas de música, bonecos de pelúcia e fotos, enfeites como violinos de vidro, arpas de cristal, globos de neve com pequenas orquestras dentro. Livros de aprendizado e historias que ela lia vez ou outra. Nada disso mais lhe importava. Tudo seria abandonado como si.

    O terceiro, seria sua alegria em sair com a mulher, em conversar com ela e sorrir e da socialização e do apego. Sua mãe sempre era distante, mas pelo menos uma vez por mês ela ficava o final de semana todo consigo, ensinando, brincando e conversando. Sorrindo e lhe fazendo sorrir, como se em dois dias ou mais ela não fosse novamente, voltar para seus assuntos e lhe ignorar muitas vezes.

     O quarto, largaria todos os pensamentos desnecessários, toda a raiva que sentia quando ouviam lhe falando dela. Não ouviria mais, não precisava ouvir mais nada de pessoas com uma falsa pena de si. De colegas que diziam que a mãe tinha lhe abandonado por ter sido um mau garoto, por causa dos cabelos brancos ou o que fosse. Não ouviria mais. Deletaria tudo isso antes mesmo que entrassem em seu ouvido. Não veria mais quem estivesse rindo de si ou lhe olhando com pena.

     O quinto. Deixaria para trás sua dependência. Aprenderia tudo sozinho. Faria tudo sozinho. Ajudaria o pai, tocaria, se defenderia. Seus estudos seriam impecáveis. Não precisaria desabafar ou chorar com ela. Não precisaria de ninguém para contar o que acontecia quando estava fora de casa, se tinham brigado consigo ou lhe elogiado. Se havia feito alguma coisa errada, ou se tinha sido, como às vezes lhe chamavam quando tocava, um gênio.

     O sexto, abandonaria sua vontade de procura-la. Sua nacionalidade meio chinesa. Sequer se lembraria de nada de sua família por parte de sua mãe. Se tinha alguma, ou das coisas daquela cultura que havia aprendido com ela. Viveria como um completo italiano, um ocidental e de oriental, preferia que não tivesse nada. Em vez de reclamar pela falta de um sobrenome chinês, agradeceria por não tê-lo e nunca mais comentaria com ninguém sobre isso. Ninguém.

     De sétimo... Abandonaria para sempre aquele vazio no coração. O desespero e a dor. Aceitaria de uma vez que, fosse onde fosse que ela estivesse, não tinha importância. Não mais. Ela sempre tinha sido como uma nuvem livre e tinha ido embora. Controlaria seus sentimentos confusos de vazio, abraçaria toda solidão, se acomodaria com ela. Não sentiria necessidade de ser compreendido, abraçado, de carinho. Ele tinha música. Esse seria seu conforto, se tornaria um com isso e seu som expressaria seus sentimentos. E nada mais.

     – Me desculpe Steve. Finalmente achei algo para ascender essas... – O homem parou assustado. – Velas... – Sua sala estava completamente branca de neve que continuava caindo. Podia sentir o frio fazendo seus músculos enrijecerem. Tudo na sala tinha desaparecido restando apenas a mesa, a cadeira onde o filho se sentava, o bolo e uma única vela, com todas as outras derrubadas em volta.

     O garoto estava encolhido, abraçado com as pernas, escondendo o próprio rosto e chorava tão baixo que ninguém além do pequeno albino poderia ouvir. Um violino solitário tocava Winter, em um ritmo mais suave. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem porque estava fazendo, mas toda aquela neve, o sentimento de ter algo dentro de si só faziam suas lágrimas saírem mais freneticamente junto dos soluços baixos.

      Sete velas não significavam mais nada. Sete velas eram todo o seu vazio.

      Uma única vela roxa marcava aquilo que tinha nascido em si. 


End file.
